


I didn't know what love was until I loved you

by wlwskam_clizzy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Jaia, Background Malec, Clizzy - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Pan!Izzy, a bit of angst, background saphael, but mostly sweet love story, closetedlesbian!clary, demiromantic!izzy, i added a character called Georgia, lydia is still here, she's a badass shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwskam_clizzy/pseuds/wlwskam_clizzy
Summary: Red lipstick, raven wavy hair, eyeliner, and this beauty spot up her lips.Isabelle knew exactly how to attract, distract and fight people. She easily caught their attention. It was a very interesting power, as long as the people did not fall in love. Because Izzy could never return romantic feelings.Unless perhaps, the person was called Clary Fray.





	I didn't know what love was until I loved you

Red lipstick, raven wavy hair, eyeliner, and _this_  beauty spot up her lips.

Isabelle knew exactly how to attract, distract and fight people. She easily caught their attention.

She checked her red trousers and her black top. She showed less skin than she used to. First, because it was a very cold winter. Second, because she had realised she didn't need to. Her natural charms were enough. It was a very interesting power, as long as the people did not fall in love.

Because Izzy could never return romantic feelings. She had figured that out quite a long time ago.

"Iz, are you ready?"

Izzy turned around to face the beautiful redhead who has become one of her partners and friends. She could feel that Clary was not insensitive to her charms, and it was not really a problem. Except for the fact that the ginger seemed to want to hide it. Therefore she had never said anything.

"I'm always ready."

Clary smiled and turned her back to Isabelle, with an enthusiast "Let's go!"

Izzy had a last look in the mirror, and joined her.

 

 

"Alright, this is a typical mission, but we'll have to be careful." Said Alec

"Why?" Asked Jace

"Valentine could be behind this?" Isabelle immediately guessed.

"Yes, it could be a trap, explained Alec. I mean, we have no information to prove it..."

"... but we must always be prepared." Completed Clary.

Isabelle smiled at her. After only a few weeks, it felt like Clary had been in the team forever.

They armed themselves and dressed up (Alec changed his black jacket for another identical black jacket) then they walked by foot to the closest metro station.

 

 

"Mundanes are a bit disgusting sometimes, whispered Georgia to the others.

Clary laughed, which was adorable, and Izzy couldn't help a tiny smile.

"This is just the underground, Georgia, our habits and houses are way cleaner than this!"

As Georgia shrugged her shoulders, not so convinced.

"I doubt that" said Alec with his usual sarcasm, but with a very tiny smile.

"That mundanes are clean it that Clary is?" Asked Jace who already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it.

"Both."

They all started laughing and some people stared at them.

"Oh, and one mundane advice, don't be joyful in the underground!" Discreetly joked Clary as the others hid their laughs.

 

 

With a much more serious atmosphere, they arrived to the bar where their mission took place.

"Why do demons like bars and clubs that much?" Asked Clary

"Probably because there are different traffics there" suggested Georgia. "Prostitutes, drugs... and all those not so nice things."

"Or because it is such a dirty place and they like that." Added Jace.

"They should go in the underground then!" Joked Clary.

"They actually do, carrot." Explained Alec. "But it's more complicated to run a mission there, with all the possible witnesses."

"Only the best shadowhunters, aka us," winked Isabelle, "go there during nigh time."

Again, Clary laughed. Which, again, was adorable.

"Why are you using the pronoun "we" when talking about yourself?" She winked back.

"Alright, Juliets, we have to go." Teased Georgia.

 

 

Magnus quickly came with a portal to create a magic barrier, to keep the mundanes away.

Everything went as planned. 

Except for the (quite important) fact that Clary got hurt.

They were fighting in the back or the bar. Everything was under control. They were winning and since the barrier also kept the demons inside (but not the shadowhunters!), the demonic creatures were trapped anyway.

However, one wrong movement and Clary was falling and lying the ground, a demon on top of her. Soon she was hit in the stomach and almost unconscious.

The demon almost gave her a fatal hit, but was stopped in extremis by Alec. He left her up in his arms and crossed the magic barrier.

"Let's go!" He screamed to the others.

Without discussing they obeyed. As soon as they were out, Isabelle saw Clary.

"Oh my God."

The redhead was now unconscious in Alec's arms. Blood pouring from the back of her head, giving them a reddish tone to their beautiful orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad. Clizzy is one of the ships I stan most so they were always in my to-write-about list.
> 
> Also, for you not to be confused:   
> Meet Georgia, a badass shadowhunter. She used to be at the Los Angeles Institute, but her parents had trouble with her not accepting the name "Georges" anymore. She was therefore placed in the New York Institute where she proved herself a very strong and clever shadowhunter. She soon became friends with the Lightwood children and she joined their team. She gets along with Clary and at some point, before this fanfic takes place, she dated Simon. As for her physical appearance, she's black with curly hair usually tight in braids and a bun. She's really pretty! As for personality, she's caring, nice, easily grateful, and has trouble understanding those mundanes. Alec and her usually agree on this.
> 
> Please leave comments to tell me what you think and how I could improve!


End file.
